The present invention relates to write strategy tuning of an optical storage device, and more particularly, to a method for tuning write strategy parameters of an optical storage device, and a system thereof.
As multimedia applications progress prosperously, the demand for storing massive digital data increases rapidly. As a result, high storage volume and compact size optical storage media such as CD-R discs and DVD±R discs become more and more popular, and an optical storage device such as a CD drive or a DVD drive becomes a standard accessory of a personal computer utilized for performing the multimedia applications mentioned above.
Take the CD drive as an example. When the CD drive is controlled to write data to a CD-R disc, the writing power of a Laser Diode in the CD drive is usually set to be a specific value and writing pulses corresponding to the data are utilized for recording pits and lands onto the grooves of a CD-R disc. The specific value for the writing power can be derived from an optimal power calibration (OPC) process. On the other hand, through a write strategy tuning process, which is also referred to as a recording strategy tuning process, changing write strategy parameters for controlling widths of the writing pulses may increase the accuracy of lengths of the pits and the lands formed on the CD-R disc. Please refer to related documents of the CD-R specifications (e.g. the Orange Book Part I) for more information.
According to the related art, a specific device such as an oscilloscope can be utilized during the write strategy tuning process. Usually, an engineer or a researcher should determine, by experience, a new set of write strategy parameters for controlling the widths of the writing pulses according to an eye pattern of a plurality of reproduced waveforms shown on the oscilloscope after a trial writing process in advance. It takes lots of time of the engineer or the researcher to utilize this method since repeatedly performing the same process, including at least writing test data, watching an eye pattern of reproduced waveforms shown on the oscilloscope and determining a new set of write strategy parameters by experience according to the eye pattern, is required for each different kind of applicable media and for each different recording speed. The write strategy tuning process mentioned above is time consuming since watching eye patterns to determine write strategy parameters is not automatic. In addition, the write strategy tuning process mentioned above is implicit since determining a new set of write strategy parameters by experience according to the eye pattern is not quantitative. Under certain situations, an unclear eye pattern would invalidate or interfere the write strategy tuning process.
A specific instrument such as a time interval analyzer (TIA) or a jitter meter might be helpful for the same purpose of deriving information for determining a new set of write strategy parameters. However, similar routine work is also required, and if the TIA or the jitter meter is simply coupled for measuring without setting up an additional control system, the same problem that the write strategy tuning process is not automatic still exists. In addition, the information derived from the specific instrument is usually implicit and therefore takes up lots of an experienced engineer or researcher's time.